With development of intelligent terminals and mobile Internet technologies, people often release their experience by using a terminal. For example, people may release information in some forums such as a tourism forum or a food forum; or may release their travels, food comments, or the like on a social platform; or may release comments on a tourist destination, a restaurant, a service, or the like in a dedicated comment platform. When people need to learn information released by others about a place, a restaurant, a service, or the like, they may log in to each platform, and search each platform for information that interests them, or may search, by using a search engine, for content that interests them.